¡Crece de una vez!
by Nny91
Summary: Trigon ha sido derrotado, pero no todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, hay un nuevo integrante que suplanta a otro que se ha ido. Pero... ¿todos en el equipo aceptarán esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, sé que aún no he terminado mi otro fic, pero una idea anda rondando por mi cabeza y me ha llegado una nueva historia :D**

**No sé si será una historia larga o corta pero ya lo decidiré si me agrada como va sonando. Todo sucede durante y después del capítulo El Fin, 3a Parte, apenas lo vi y pensé, ¿y qué si en lugar de Raven, hubiera continuado Lilith? No sé muy bien que habría pasado pero ¿nunca se lo habían preguntado ustedes?**

**Espero que les guste**

**Los jóvenes titanes NO (T-T) me pertenecen**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Después de que Trigon dejara inconscientes a Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg, la única en pie era Lilith, pero ¿qué podría hacer una pequeña niña de 7 años? ante un demonio interdimensional completamente poderoso. Lilith no podría vencerlo pero en verdad lo deseaba, corrió hacia Robin, rogándole que se levantara y peleara pero él no respondía.

_L: Levántate, Robin, por favor, levántate - _dijo sin resultado alguno

Unos pasos se escuchaban cerca de ella, tras de si, estaba Trigon

_T: Hasta nunca, querida hija - _dijo y después lanzó unos rayos que se suponía que terminarían con la pequeña, pero no sucedió nada, debido a que un campo de energía blanca la cubrió

_L: ¿Cómo? - _exclamó sorprendida y a la vez confundida

_T: Tal vez hayas conservado un poco de mi poder, pero no representas una amenaza. Soy tu creador, tu amo, existes sólo para servirme, sobrevives sólo porque así lo permito. ¿Cómo podría una niña derrotar a su todopoderoso padre? - _Sus palabras la hicieron sentir muy mal, pero había algo en lo que él se equivocaba. Raven sólo tenía su sangre, pero no más y esto fue suficiente para darle la confianza para pelear contra él.

_L: Quizás me hayas creado... pero nunca fuiste mi padre - _dijo mientras avanzaba, lanzándole rayos de energía blanca - _los padres son generosos, los padres te protegen, los padres te enseñan - _a cada pausa, lanzaba más de su energía, lastimando al enorme demonio - _a mi me protegieron los monjes de Azarath, me enseñaron mis amigos_

La energía que rodeaba al demonio parecía surtir el efecto deseado, ahora se encontraba tirado en cuclillas. Los Titanes, quienes al fin se habían levantado se acercaron a la niña y toda la energía que ellos poseían y había pertenecido a Raven, ahora pasaba a formar parte del cuerpo de Lilith

_L: Ellos son mi familia, éste es mi hogar y tú no eres bienvenido aquí ¡AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! - _al decir su mantra, logró liberar suficiente poder como para destruir a su progenitor, devolviendo al planeta a la normalidad

Pero para cuando sus amigos corrieron hacía ella, no pudieron creer lo que veían, aun después de haber vencido a su padre y a pesar de haber recobrado sus poderes, su amiga ya no era la misma. Frente a ellos, se encontraba la otra versión de ella, la pequeña Lilith, por quien Robin había pasado tantos peligros para encontrarla y no perder la esperanza

_St: ¿Raven? - _estaba sorprendida, le había parecido ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad cuando Raven descubrió que aun conservaba sus poderes y se decidió a pelear, la había visto recuperar su viejo cuerpo pero cuando su amiga descendió al vencer a Trigon, al final volvió a ser una niña

Para Robin y Cyborg había sido la misma reacción pero quien no lo tomó nada bien fue Chico Bestia, podría decirse que en ese momento su boca había tocado el piso aun cuando él seguía en pie. Lilith pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a su líder para abrazarlo y agradecerle el haber confiado siempre en ella, eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Chico Bestia se dispuso a interrumpir el momento

_CB: ¡Espera un momento! Todo eso de las sonrisas y la ropa blanca de por sí es raro pero... ¿¡UNA NIÑA!? ¿¡QUÉ SUCEDIÓ CON RAVEN!?_

_Rb: Chico Bestia, cálmate, lo que importa es que todo está bien, Raven es esta pequeña que tienes frente a ti_

_CB: Por si no lo recuerdas Robin, Raven es una chica de 16 años ¬¬_

_L: Amm... - _soltó tímidamente, para tratar de hablar con ellos

_Rb: ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Ella es también mi amiga!_

_L: Amm... ¿chicos?_

_CB: Yo creo que esto del fin del mundo te está afectando tu cabezota_

_L: ¿Chicos? - _levantó sus manos tratando de llamar su atención, sin conseguirlo, aquellos ya estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes

_Rb: Retráctate_

_L: ¡CÁLLENSE! - _ya se había desesperado

Ambos se quedaron mudos y voltearon a ver a la niña un tanto sorprendidos

_L: Hola - _dijo tímidamente, probablemente había sido demasiado pero efectivo_ - Tal vez yo pueda explicarles bien todo este malentendido, pero ahorita no me siento muy bien, deberíamos volver a la torre_

_St: Ha sido un largo día, esa me parece una muy buena idea_

Cyborg cargó a su nueva pequeña hermanita, quien pronto se quedó dormida en sus brazos, los cinco amigos podrían volver a su hogar. Chico Bestia se quedó pensativo por un momento, mirando al suelo y tratando de asimilar un poco lo acontecido ese día._ ¿Dónde está Raven? _dijo para sí mismo, sus verdes ojos se cristalizaron un poco, pero no lloraría, la voz de Starfire interrumpió sus pensamientos

_St: Chico Bestia, amigo, ven con nosotros_

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y asintió, al mismo tiempo que dio unos pasos rápidos hacia la princesa, alcanzando también a sus amigos y a la pequeña Lilith

* * *

**Sé que es algo corto, pero de menos tendrá una segunda parte :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Hasta la próxima ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**:D hola, al fin he vuelto a esta historia. Sé que tal vez ha bajado un poco mi rendimiento y que tal vez esperan que mi otro fic continúe, pero, como dije, estoy tratando de darle un giro a la historia y pues es algo complicado escribir cuando la escuela ya ha exprimido tu cerebro x_x**

**Aún no he recibido comentarios en esta historia, lo cual no sé si es bueno o malo :S así que seré positiva y seguiré con esta historia que será algo más sencilla y un tanto más corta que la anterior :)**

**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen u_u**

* * *

Al fin habían vuelto a la Torre, Lilith continuaba dormida y nadie tenía las intenciones de despertarla, excepto cierto individuo verde y de orejas puntiagudas **(N/A: Awww :3)**, quien daba vueltas por la estancia, ansioso de que la pequeña les diera las respuestas prometidas. En un principio a nadie le importaba pero después de verlo haciendo lo mismo por alrededor de tres horas, cualquiera se habría desesperado, sobre todo alguien con el mismo temperamento de Robin, quien no dudó en jalarlo de la camiseta hacia el pasillo.

_CB: Oye viejo, suéltame_

_Rb: ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Chico Bestia?_ – se veía claramente molesto pero su tono de voz era más serio, como si comprendiera la situación, aunque no era seguro que lo supiera, a pesar de ser tan bueno en deducciones, Robin, la mayor parte del tiempo, pasaba por alto situaciones tan notorias y cercanas a él que rayaba en lo ridículo

_CB: No me hables así Robin, puede que seas el líder del equipo pero no nos conoces realmente y mucho menos a mí _**(N/A: se los dije ¬¬)**_, tú simplemente actúas y puede que eso funcione para ti pero nosotros no somos iguales_

_Rb: ¿De qué estás hablando? Chico Bestia, esta es una situación bastante más complicada de lo que crees. No creas ni por un momento que Raven sólo te importaba a ti, ella era nuestra amiga, todos nos sentimos raros con esto y si eso no te queda claro, te sugiero que busques un lugar más cómodo para hacer tus berrinches_

Chico Bestia estaba furioso, pero cayó en cuenta de algo, Robin tenía razón en algo. Raven era amiga de todos, ella no era diferente con ninguno, sólo con él, lamentablemente esa diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que siempre lo trataba con poca o nada de delicadeza. Sus orejas bajaron, miró al piso, suspiró rendido y se limitó a asentir resignado; Robin había mantenido una postura seria, cruzado de brazos, pero al ver su reacción, decidió mostrarle un poco de empatía a su amigo, puso su mano sobre su hombro y le dijo que lo mejor sería volver a la sala con los demás. Después de eso, Chico Bestia estuvo más tranquilo o eso aparentaba, porque en su interior había muchas preguntas como ¿Qué había sucedido con Raven? ¿Por qué ahora había una niña en lugar de la joven pálida? ¿Habría alguna manera de traerla de vuelta?

* * *

Seis horas... seis largas horas pasaron desde el momento en que volvieron a la Torre, aun cuando ellos estaban cansados, querían escuchar lo que Lilith tenía que decirles, por suerte su espera terminaría pronto, ya que escucharon las puertas de la estancia abrirse y tras de ellas, una pequeña de traje blanco bostezaba sutilmente, estirando uno de sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y con la otra mano ocultaba su boca. Caminó hacia la cocina, tratando de alcanzar la tetera, no tenía intenciones de levitar, así que verla sobre las puntas de sus pies era entretenido y tierno de ver. Cyborg fue el único en acercarse para ayudarla **(N/A: Como buen hermano mayor ^^)** y le sirvió su té en una pequeña taza blanca

_L: Esta no es mi taza_

Chico Bestia volteó ilusionado, tal vez ella si era Raven, su esencia debía seguir intacta dentro de ella, lamentablemente, dicha ilusión no duró mucho

_L: Creo que necesito comprar una nueva que si sea mía – _dijo con una ligera sonrisa y después sorbió un poco del líquido

El pobre individuo verde suspiró resignado y fue a sentarse con Robin y Starfire que se encontraban sentados en la mesa donde solían desayunar todos juntos. Él simplemente lo ignoró, mientras que Star le sonrió amigable y se disponía a decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por Cyborg y Lilith, que ahora si se encontraba dispuesta a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido con Raven. Se sentaron junto a ellos y la pequeña comenzó a hablar, bebiendo de cuando en cuando, siempre que Chico Bestia la interrumpía para cuestionar su historia o simplemente para quejarse de que las cosas fueran exactamente como las relataba la niña.

_St: Entonces… ¿eres o no eres nuestra amiga Raven?_

_L: Si y no, sé que es difícil de entender pero así es_

_CB: Claro que no, eres o no eres, no puedes ser las dos cosas niña_

_Rb: Chico Bestia, cálmate – _dijo tranquilamente, Chico Bestia solo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado enojado – _lo que acaba de decir es que ella es Raven, sólo que la parte demoníaca de Trigón que la poseía ha desaparecido, en esencia sigue siendo Raven, pero ya no es un demonio_

_L: Mmm… no del todo, sus poderes aún los conservo pero es como…_

_Cy: Como cuando le das mantenimiento a una computadora, a veces se borran y se pierden archivos pero los programas pueden ser reinstalados. Sigue siendo la misma computadora a pesar de eso_

_L: Si, podría ser así – _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

_CB: Vaya, tanto esperar para que al final siga siendo lo mismo, Raven no va a volver y a la vez aquí está – _dijo muy molesto, se levantó y comenzó a levantar la voz – _a final de cuentas sólo te tenemos a ti – _le recalcó a Lilith, ella sólo se desconcertó y bajó la mirada – _bien, ya que Raven no volverá, yo me voy a dormir_

Y salió de la habitación, nadie dijo nada pero Starfire se dispuso a seguir a su amigo, era obvio que algo le sucedía y que realmente nadie le tomaba la suficiente importancia pero ella quería saber de qué se trataba. Lo alcanzó en el pasillo y puso su mano en su hombro, se sorprendió mucho al ver algunas lágrimas en su rostro

_St: Chico Bestia, ¿qué te sucede?_

Él solo enjugo sus lágrimas y bajo la mirada, pero, qué más daba si Star ya había notado todo. Olvidó por un momento todo y la abrazó en busca de consuelo. La alienígena le dio lo que buscaba e incluso compartió su llanto


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmm aún no he podido definir qué pasará en esta historia realmente, lo que si es que se tornará algo diferente a cada capítulo, es de esperarse supongo que en verdad me encanta el BBxRAE pero es difícil lograrlo cuando Rae ya no está :/**

**Estoy algo nerviosa por el hecho de que nadie se ha quejado ni me ha apoyado, no sé si está bien o no, espero que sea el caso de "el que calla, otorga" pero nada me lo asegura T-T**

**Como han de suponer, los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen (Damn!)**

**...**

Al día siguiente Chico Bestia permaneció en su habitación casi todo el tiempo, no quería salir y recordar que Raven ya no estaría en el sofá leyendo alguno de sus libros de más de mil páginas que solían aburrirle tanto a él. Ya no podría llegar e interrumpir tan devota lectura, ya no podría llegar y contarle el chiste más tonto del mundo, Raven ya no lo haría sufrir al hacerle calzón chino debido a sus tonterías, ya no curaría sus heridas y ya no le daría más consejos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no importaba donde estuviera, Raven siempre estaría en su mente, la amaba, de una forma muy inusual pero así era y era terrible saber que nunca podría decírselo.

Ella no estaría más ahí, no irían a misiones los dos juntos, no seguiría aprendiendo de todo lo que ella hacía y decía. Le costaba admitirlo pero ella era muy divertida a su manera y él no había notado nada de esto hasta este día. Estuvieron juntos cerca de un año y él sólo pensaba en hacerla reír, en que le tenía algo de miedo, en que ella era muy amargada. Siempre creyó que ella lo odiaba, eso era lo que más le demostraba, pero también solía ser atenta y a pesar de ser muy madura, permanecía con él cada vez que le hacía una broma a alguien. En pocas palabras, siempre estuvieron juntos, en las buenas y las malas y eso no sucedería de nuevo, ella se había ido.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de eso, decidió salir de su habitación, la oscuridad en la que había estado ahí dentro lo había sofocado y no pretendía seguir así. Tendría que seguir con su vida, fuera como fuera. Nada provocaba más aburrimiento que los largos, lentos y pesados pasos que daba hacia la estancia, cuando por fin se encontró ahí, vio que los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran Cyborg, quien jugaba videojuegos bastante entretenido y Lilith, sentada a su lado, leyendo un gran libro de más de mil páginas, los cuales solían aburrirlo.

Esa extraña sensación, tan conocida, la había vivido casi todos los días de un año pero en ese momento le pareció tan distante y melancólica que sus ojos se empañaron, de pronto la pequeña volteó a verlo, él se secó las lágrimas con su brazo y le dio la espalda. Siguió en su búsqueda de algo de comer, Lilith hizo a un lado su libro y se acercó a él sigilosamente.

_L: ¿Vas a comer algo Chico Bestia?_

_CB: Si – _ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla, sólo seguía buscando algo para comer en el refrigerador y después en la alacena

_L: Sé que te molesta mi presencia_

_CB: ¡Claro que no! _– Se volteó y dijo un tanto nervioso, cerrando la puerta del mueble, para después agitar sus manos rápidamente –_ es solo que…_

_L: Que no soy Raven, ¿cierto? – _preguntó entre curiosa y triste

Él se quedó callado, eso era cierto, pero no quería decírselo a una niña pequeña, no era tan simple como dar la hora, la miró un momento, pensando en cuál sería la mejor respuesta a ese comentario, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no habría una, dijese lo que dijese no haría sentir mejor a Lilith, estaba seguro de que para él sería preferible tener de vuelta a Raven, antes que conservar a esa niña a su lado

_L: Tú… te ves demasiado triste por ella – _continuó al no obtener una respuesta clara_ – ¿era muy importante para ti?_

_CB: Era lo más importante para mi_

Eso era cierto, pero lo que más le dolía era la incertidumbre, saber que siempre tendría esa duda resonando en su cabeza, ¿habría sido correspondido? Varias veces pensó que Raven lo odiaba, pero… ¿sus acciones justificaban sus pensamientos? Nunca lo sabría

_L: Estoy segura de que ella también te consideraba así_

_CB: No lo creo, no de la misma forma_

_L: ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_CB: Porque nunca pude asegurarme, además… no nos llevábamos muy bien_

_L: Entonces no puedes estar seguro de que no fueras tan importante para ella, tal vez si lo eras. Estoy segura que hasta el último momento ella pensó en ti en cierta manera. ¿Fuiste su amigo mucho tiempo?_

_CB: Como un año…_

* * *

Ambos hablaron durante horas, mientras compartieron algo de comer, Chico Bestia le relataba todo lo que habían vivido en ese tiempo, se sentía muy bien de poder hablar de todo eso con ella, era muy parecida a Raven en el exterior e incluso su forma de ser era parecida, pero un poco más abierta. La sangre demoniaca de Trigon en serio había abandonado su cuerpo y Lilith podía incluso reír un poco con las historias que Chico Bestia le contaba. Casi podía sentir que tenía a Raven frente a él.

De pronto Robin entró en la estancia, Starfire iba tras de él, parecían haber estado discutiendo durante bastante tiempo. Había algunas lágrimas secas en el rostro de la alienígena, voló rápidamente hacia Cyborg que estaba dormido en el sofá, había jugado hasta que el sueño lo venció.

_St: Amigo Cyborg, despierta, por favor – _dijo en voz alta mientras lo movía de una manera muy brusca

_Cy: ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿Nos atacan? – _gritó asustado y no era para menos, estaba teniendo un lindo y agradable sueño que involucraba un par de chicas, un auto último modelo y su antiguo cuerpo y de pronto se vio destrozado por los jalones que le propinaba la pelirroja

_St: No, es algo mucho peor – _de nuevo volvieron a brotar gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos, no podían detenerse

_Rb: Basta Starfire, ya te dije que es lo mejor que podemos hacer_

_CB: ¿Qué sucede Starfire? ¿Qué es lo mejor que pueden hacer?_

_St: Quiere alejar a Lilith de nosotros Chico Bestia_

_CB y L: ¿¡QUÉ!?_

_CB: No puedes hacer eso, es parte del equipo_

_Rb: Lo siento chicos, pero es lo mejor, antes teníamos a Raven y no es por menospreciar a Lilith pero… ella es una niña, somos superhéroes, no niñeras_

_L: Robin, por favor no hagas esto_

_Rb: Será lo mejor, irás al templo donde se encuentran Melva, Timmy y Tommy. Allá podrás entrenar y quedarte hasta que puedas formar parte del equipo de nuevo_

_L: Si me voy no volveré hasta dentro de muchos años, no estarán ustedes_

_CB: Además… ¿quién dice que es la mejor opción Robin? ¿Tú?_

_Rb: Chico Bestia, no puedes pensar claramente las cosas. Lilith es aún muy vulnerable, aun cuando sepa usar sus poderes, no quiere decir que alguien no podrá lastimarla, estoy pensando en su seguridad y creo que ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo_

_St: Pero…_

_Rb: Lo siento chicos, es una orden. Mañana llevaremos a Lilith en la mañana al templo. Es mi última palabra_

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, todos estaban muy tristes, Lilith comenzó a sollozar y corrió a abrazar a Chico Bestia lo más fuerte que pudo

_L: Por favor Chico Bestia, no dejes que me lleven, no quiero irme, este es mi hogar_

Pero él no pudo decir nada, solo se limitó a abrazarla con la misma intensidad

**...**

**¿Se atreverá Robin a hacer lo que acaba de informarles? quien sabe, las dos parecen opciones muy sustanciales XD una buena historia podría salir a partir de esto, dependiendo de mi humor podría salir la opción más (o menos) esperada**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, aquí estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capítulo, es algo corto pero personalmente me conmovió escribirlo y leerlo después XD al fin sabrán qué es lo que pasará con la pequeña Lilith. Sin más preámbulo, aquí está mi escrito :D**

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen T-T**

**...**

Los cálidos rayos de sol iluminaron la estancia de la torre, acariciando sutilmente la piel pálida y la piel verde de dos individuos que dormían plácidamente en el sofá de la habitación. En cuanto llegaron a tocar los ojos de Chico Bestia, este trató de cubrirlos para continuar con tan necesitado sueño, no había dormido en casi toda la noche, tratando de pensar en una manera de impedir que se llevaran a Lilith al templo.

Lamentablemente ninguna idea se le había ocurrido, y se sintió muy culpable al ver que la niñita que dormía tan angelicalmente y que le había rogado por ayuda, se iría en cualquier momento y tal vez no volvería a verla en años. Pero era momento de afrontar la realidad, con mucho cuidado se levantó, tratando de no despertarla y para cuando lo consiguió, tomó la forma de un pequeño gato para estirarse más tranquilo.

_Rb: Chico bestia, ¿en serio estás despierto a esta hora? – _mencionó sorprendido el líder al momento en que entró y vio al metamorfo

_CB: Yo no me explico cómo pudiste dormir tú, sabiendo que desintegrarás al equipo –_ respondió molesto y no era para menos, él era quien menos quería que Lilith se marchara

_Rb: No vale la pena tratar de hacerte entrar en razón, ella estará mejor allá que aquí_

_CB: ¿Y tú qué sabes, Robin? Piensas alejar a una pequeña de su familia, ¿esa es tu forma de solucionar las cosas?_

_Rb: No tengo por qué escuchar esto – _se acercó a él, mirándolo desafiante, de pronto se percató de la presencia de la niña – _voy a despertar a los demás, tú despiértala a ella – _dijo más tranquilo, después se dio la vuelta y sin mirarlo, continuó – _nos iremos en una hora_

Y salió de la habitación, dejando a su compañero bastante molesto. No quería acatar más sus órdenes, quería impedir que Robin cumpliera su palabra pero al mirarla fijamente, se dio cuenta de que también deseaba que ella estuviera a salvo, aun cuando sólo habían hablado un par de horas, ella era lo único que le quedaba de Raven, a quien había amado tanto, se dispuso pues a acariciar su cabello.

* * *

Unos grandes y hermosos ojos índigo se abrieron lentamente al sentir las caricias que alisaban su cabello, frente a ella, su nuevo mejor amigo se encontraba agazapado, sonriendo tenuemente, mirándola con ternura. Pero en sus ojos se veía también tristeza e impotencia y esto la asustó. Se levantó de golpe y sus ojos comenzaron a desbordar lágrimas, sabía que la hora se acercaba, se iría… no, sus amigos la alejarían de ellos. Él no lo toleró y la abrazó nuevamente, tratando de consolarla sin resultado alguno

_L: ¿Por qué, Chico Bestia? ¿Es que no me quieren aquí?_

_CB: No digas eso, por favor – _susurró, apretando con algo más de fuerza

_L: Creí que me ayudarías a quedarme_

_CB: Lilith, créeme, yo no quiero que te vayas pero…_

_L: ¿Entonces? – _la pequeña levantó la mirada mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas

_CB: Es solo… que… creo que Robin tiene razón_

Al escuchar esas palabras, la pequeña se separó bruscamente de él, le dolía saber que no recibiría su ayuda y peor aún, que creía que estaría mejor sin ella

_L: Entonces me iré… ¡y espero no verte nunca más! – _gritó molesta y adolorida, corriendo hacia la puerta, empujando a Cyborg a un lado para huir de la habitación

_Cy: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿A dónde se fue?_

_CB: … A preparar su equipaje – _dijo con las orejas bajas y dándole la espalda

_Cy: Un momento… creí que la ayudarías a aceptar la idea, no tenía por qué correr y llorar así_

_CB: ¿¡Cómo querías que la convenciera Cy!? Ni siquiera yo estoy de acuerdo con esto_

_Cy: Supongo que tienes razón_

_CB: ¿En serio tiene que ser así?_

_Cy: Sabes que es lo mejor para ella…_

_CB: No puedo aceptarlo, debe haber alguna manera de impedirlo y mantenerla a salvo al mismo tiempo_

_St: ¿De qué hablan amigos? – _llegó la princesa pelirroja sin ser notada siquiera, su tono de voz estaba apagado y triste y ni siquiera estaba flotando

_Cy: No queremos que Lilith se vaya Star_

_St: Ya veo, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la idea pero Robin… él cree que no hay otra opción_

* * *

A las 8 de la mañana, todos se encontraban a bordo de la nave T, cada uno ocupando su respectivo lugar, excepto por Lilith, ella se encontraba junto a Starfire y el lugar de Raven estaba vacío. Chico Bestia no podía evitar voltear de vez en cuando hacia ese segmento pero rápidamente devolvía su mirada hacia los controles que operaba. Hacía lo mismo inmediatamente después pero era para fijarse en Lilith, quien estaba bien asegurada en la parte posterior del asiento de Star.

La niña lo veía con tristeza y algo de rencor en su mirada, realmente no quería irse pero ya habían decidido por ella. La pequeña quiso encontrar apoyo en Chico Bestia y estaba segura de que así sería pero la triste realidad era muy opuesta a sus deseos, él tomó un comunicador y se dirigió hacia la princesa que compartió su sección con Lilith.

_CB: Star, ¿puedes pasarle el comunicador a Lilith?_

_St: De acuerdo – _dijo sonriente e hizo lo indicado por su amigo – _Lilith, Chico Bestia desea hablar contigo_

_CB: Lilith, yo… - _fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar desde el pequeño aparato

La pequeña tomó el comunicador sólo para apagarlo y clavarle sus ojos color índigo llenos de indignación y enojo. Fijó la mirada después hacia el mar, era un día cálido y el cielo tenía el más hermoso tono de azul que jamás había visto antes.

Pronto los paisajes fueron cambiando conforme pasaban los minutos y después algunas horas. Vio un gran y verde bosque, de las copas de estos salían volando asustados hermosos pájaros de relucientes colores, si había algún espacio que dejara apreciar el suelo bajo ellos, podía admirar a algún grupo de ciervos y hubo un momento que le pareció ver una osa con sus crías. Se perdió un momento al contemplar tal paisaje.

Después llegaron a una zona montañosa, la cual era atravesada y rodeada por unas interminables vías del tren. Sobrevolaron la zona rápidamente, dejando éstas atrás, sólo para encontrarse con una construcción ubicada en una planicie cerca de estas montañas.

Al fin su viaje había terminado.

**...**

**Bien, hasta aquí llega esto por ahora :D pronto volveré con la parte que sigue, hoy me siento inspirada y decidida *-***

**Quiero agradecer el Review, aunque realmente no sé quien lo mandó, :D me hiciste el día**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :D sorry, sé que dije que actualizaría el fin pero como no estuve en casa pues no pude hacerlo hasta hoy. al fin llegaron al monasterio, conociendo a Robin como lo conocemos, creo que esta es la opción más factible, ¿no es así? Me costó mucho trabajo pero creo que me hice a la idea finalmente.**

**Quiero agradecer el review a noiacorb9 y aclarar que yo tambien adoro a Raven, es mi personaje favorito *-* pero pues es un completo reto el escribir un fic sin ella, (bastante difícil debo aclarar) espero que te guste la resolución a la que llegaré en los capítulos finales :D**

**En fin, aquí está lo prometido :D espero que les guste ^^ (ahh si, los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen)**

**...**

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron lentamente, detrás de ellas se encontraban algunos monjes y los pequeños Melva, Timmy y Tommy quienes se sorprendieron bastante al ver a la pequeña Lilith. Ella mostraba mucha tristeza en sus ojos y se ocultaba tras Starfire, Chico Bestia no se atrevió a bajar de la Nave T, se sentía muy culpable e impotente de no haber podido impedir tal viaje.

_Melva (Me): Hola chicos – _saludó mostrándoles una gran sonrisa – ¿_Dónde está Raven? – _continuó con la misma sonrisa aunque con un tono más tranquilo

Ni Starfire ni Cyborg ni mucho menos Robin se atrevieron a decir una palabra, no sabían qué responderles. Ellos estaban perfectamente conscientes de la relación tan fuerte existente entre los tres pequeños hermanos y la empata. Lilith permaneció callada en su lugar viendo fijamente a los niños pero decidió hablar para no seguir posponiendo lo inevitable

_L: Raven ya no está – _soltó fríamente, ellos la miraron incrédulos, pero continuó con un tono más amable y ligeramente sonriente –_ soy Lilith_

_Timmy (Ti): ¡Raven! – _Dijo sonriente mientras corría a abrazarla – _¡Raven!_

El pequeño Tommy hizo lo mismo al ver a la niña **(N/A: obviamente sin hablar XD)**, era imposible no ver a esa niña pálida sin pensar en la chica de cabello púrpura que tanto los había cuidado y querido. Lilith se hizo para atrás, aguantando apenas el peso de Timmy que se había lanzado hacia ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar pero finalmente correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo un sincero amor proveniente del pequeño pelirrojo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y no pudo contener una ligera risotada en cuando Melva y Tommy se lanzaron también sobre ella.

Starfire y Cyborg observaban divertidos la escena mientras que Robin hablaba con los monjes sobre todo lo acontecido días atrás, en un principio éstos se negaron, debido al pasado demoníaco de la niña pero al explicarles bien la situación ellos comprendieron que debían ayudar a los Titanes y que ella ya no representaba la misma amenaza.

* * *

Todos entraron al monasterio, con excepción de Chico Bestia, el seguía en la nave pensando en ellas, Lilith y Raven eran idénticas entre sí y a la vez no se podían comparar entre ellas. Él amaba a Raven, estaba seguro de eso pero quien le quedaba ahora era sólo Lilith y sus recuerdos, sacudió su cabeza, ¿por qué pensaba en una niña? Era cierto que él no era tan mayor en comparación a ella, tenía ocho años más pero le molestaba pensar en esas cosas, tal vez el no dormir le había afectado demasiado, de pronto recordó qué era lo que había empacado para aquel viaje, era algo muy especial y que quería entregarle a Lilith antes de decirle adiós.

* * *

Aun cuando ella era mayor, se divertía mucho jugando con sus viejos amigos infantes, corrían por el patio ligeramente jardinado del monasterio, se escuchaban fuertes risas de los hermanos y una más ligera de la nueva huésped. Mientras tanto los monjes hablaban con los titanes sobre los planes que tenían para con ella y les mostraban las instalaciones como si fuese un internado común y corriente, de pronto escucharon como alguien tocaba o más bien azotaba los puños desesperadamente en la puerta.

Uno de ellos la abrió lentamente para ver de quién se trataba, sujetando un enorme paquete Chico Bestia era el que había hecho tal escándalo. Lilith se detuvo de golpe en cuanto su mirada accidentalmente se posó en la puerta, al ver que se detenía, los pequeños hicieron lo mismo confundidos.

El joven verde avanzó lentamente hacia Lilith quien aún seguía molesta por su falta de apoyo y cruzó los brazos mientras le daba la espalda, él la vio con tristeza pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al llegar a su lado, se hincó y dejando el paquete a un lado le dio un gran abrazo, la pequeña no se lo esperaba así que se sorprendió mucho y no pudo evitar sonrojarse notoriamente.

Pasaron un par de segundos y como pudo se liberó de aquel abrazo y se volteó rápidamente dispuesta a reclamarle pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo, las palabras no salían de su boca, las sentía y la sofocaban pero no podía expresarlas, había algo en esos ojos verdes que la confundían, él había sido el mejor y verdadero amigo de Raven y en muy poco tiempo alcanzó a convertirse en lo mismo para Lilith y ahora, ese era el adiós.

Tan pronto como Robin diera la orden se irían y ella no volvería a verlo y lo peor era que no sabía si sería por mucho o poco tiempo, sus ojos se empañaron al comprender eso, no quería que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, sin siquiera pensarlo, dio un paso y prosiguió con el abrazo que había interrumpido antes, no quería soltarlo, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, al fin se sentía completa y feliz y de pronto la voz de Robin la devolvió bruscamente hacia la realidad.

_Rb: Chico Bestia, es hora de irnos – _le habló tranquila y serenamente, no quería interrumpir tal momento pero era cierto, había sido bastante tiempo lejos de Jump City y no podían dejarla sola tanto tiempo

Chico Bestia dio un ligero apretón antes de intentar soltar sin éxito a Lilith, ella no quería que se fuera y susurrando y llorando le suplicaba _"no te vayas". _Eso le partía el corazón, hizo un par de intentos hasta que finalmente Melva le ayudó, ella tomó su mano tiernamente y comprendió que lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que resignada dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Él se levantó pesadamente, también había llorado. Secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y recordando el paquete, lo levantó del piso y se lo entregó con una triste sonrisa, Lilith lo tomó y bajó la mirada, soltando un "gracias" apenas audible. Finalmente se dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar y no se detuvo, ni siquiera para decirle adiós, eso los hubiera destrozado aún más, puesto que no eran precisamente los más adeptos para las despedidas.

El resto del equipo se despidió de Lilith, pero fueron un poco más tradicionales, Starfire fue la más cariñosa al darle un largo abrazo y un beso de despedida, mientras que Cyborg y Robin se limitaron a un abrazo. Los tres se dirigieron a la nave T y sólo despegaron, dirigiéndole un último adiós a Lilith, que sostenía el regalo aun sin abrir que le había dado Chico Bestia y también a Melva, Timmy y Tommy, quienes estaban encantados con la idea de tener a aquella niña pálida en sus vidas.

**...**

**No me odien T-T ya de por si, escribirlo me hizo llorar (XD) a final de cuentas Lilith si se quedó en el monasterio con sus niños (al menos lo eran para Raven) aunque pensándolo bien, la línea de tiempo no coincide, en fin, en esto de los fics a veces es mejor ignorar ciertos detalles. Es sólo que no quise dejar a Lilith solita en el monasterio, hubiera sido todavía más triste :(**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ (e ignoren mis errores sobre el tiempo y el espacio XD) trataré de actualizar pronto, hasta entonces :D gracias por leer**


End file.
